revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Illusion
Illusion is the 6th episode of Season 2 also the 28th episode overall. Summary The ties that bind Victoria and Conrad are tested as they reaffirm their loyalties and commitment to each other. Meanwhile the all-too-knowing Mason Treadwell digs deeper as Emily and Amanda struggle to keep their pasts a secret. Recap It’s Victoria Grayson’s big day. She’s getting married to a man who already happens to be her husband. Conrad gives his beautiful bride a gift before the ceremony. It’s a lovely little gun. The queen can use it should her king ever not be around to protect her. Of course, Conrad feels they are destined to be together forever. Victoria somewhat agrees. Her feeling is they’ll at least be with each other until death does them part. They’re such a fun couple. Emily provides Amanda with proof that she had a scar removed years ago. This is to throw the perpetually bow-tied Mason Treadwell off her trail. Emily also has plans to send him down a new road that will lead him right to the Graysons. She enlists Aiden’s help to move the white-haired man’s body from its frozen storage spot. In a quid pro quo deal, Ems will be attending the big Grayson wedding as Aiden’s date. As for Mason Treadwell, he takes the bait that’s laid out for him and begins a search for the white-haired man. Daniel learns that David Clarke’s employment contract was seized by the government, so Ashley suggests inviting Nolan to the wedding to see what he knows. One person who won’t be attending the ceremony is Kara, who finds it hard to believe that the man she loved could have been as evil as Victoria claims him to be. She intends to spend the day with her daughter and new grandson. Her real daughter (that would be Emily) catches Kara doing a little drawing on the beach. It’s something the two of them used to do when she was a little girl. Mason tracks down Gordon Murphy’s dead body in a trailer. There’s a monogrammed cufflink on the ground that belongs to Conrad, who is busy getting married again. He has no idea the police are searching Grayson Manor during the exact moment his wife is walking down the aisle. The gun that killed Gordon Murphy is found in the trunk of his car. At the reception, Emily shares a dance with Daniel. This wedding could have been for them a year ago. Daniel wonders about this sometimes. It’s obvious he still has feelings for Emily. The police crash the wedding to arrest Conrad in front of all his guests. Needless to say, the party is over. While waiting for the car, Nolan lets Padma know that she poked a rather large hornet’s nest when she inquired about David Clarke’s employment contract. He wants to know how far she’s willing to go to make sure they don’t get stung. As for Conrad, he suspects the Initiative is behind his sudden incarceration because he is a paranoid prick. That’s why he’ll agree to do whatever and whoever they ask in the future once they secure his release. Truth be told, Emily is the real culprit behind his blow up. One of Jack’s longtime distributors lets the Porter boys know that their father would be ashamed of the company they’ve been keeping. He’s speaking of Jack’s new Stowaway partner, Kenny Ryan. The guy oozes sketchy. Still, there’s no way the Stowaway could have its grand reopening without him. Charlotte skips her parents’ wedding to help Declan prep for the big day. The Stowaway is packed when it finally opens its doors. Jack makes a brief speech where gives special thanks to Kenny Ryan, who seems genuinely moved by the gesture. Later, Declan skips off to comfort Charlotte after her dad’s arrest. They rekindle their past romance. Kara sees the photo of the man Conrad is accused of killing on the news. She now knows her husband is dead. Victoria can see the loss in her eyes. She immediately gets uneasy as her houseguest approaches her on the balcony before ultimately wishing her goodnight. In another part of Grayson Manor, Daniel makes plans to have a vote of “no confidence” to have his father removed as head of Grayson Global. This is before he knew Conrad was already out of jail. After a successful opening night, Jack makes a very sweet marriage proposal to Amanda, who happily accepts. Things look like they are also getting romantic between Aiden and Emily, who ultimately asks her former lover to leave. In other news, the Conrad blow up was supposed to satisfy Mason’s snooping urges, but the bow-tied one has a renewed interest in Emily after Victoria mentions she served time as a kid. We suspect Mason will make a follow-up call to Allenwood Juvenile Detention Center after having had more time to study his big investigation board of Hamptonites where all roads appear to lead back to Emily Thorne. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *James Morrison as Gordon Murphy (Corpse Only) *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace Co-Starring Cast *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther *Alyvia Alyn Lind as 5 Years Old Amanda Clarke *Greg Collins as Mick *Brianne Howey as Eve *Mel Fair as News Reporter *Rick Fitts as Offciant *Jeremy Shouldhis as Officer Rivers Quotes : Emily : By the end of this weekend, my burn scars will be yesterday’s news. ---- : Ashley : Nolan Ross is medically incapable of staying away from a good party. ---- : Declan : The rocking is from the moon tide and the northeast wind, I don’t have the sea legs that my brother does. ---- : Nolan: And here I thought they wanted a caboose for the conga line. ---- : Mason (on Victoria's kidnapping): I practically required the Heimlich when I heard it. ---- : Nolan (to Emily and Aiden): Ems…Mr. Bond. ---- : Victoria (opens her pre-wedding gift from Conrad): A gun. How romantic! ---- : Nolan (on Daniel): He's really not so formidable, at least when there aren't feelings involved. ---- : Mason (about Daniel and Ashley): I didn’t realize that your son stooped to dating the help. ---- : Nolan: Lifestyles of the rich and shameless. ---- : Nolan: Ems, Mr. Bond Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x06 Promo "Illusion" (HD)|Illusion Promo Revenge S2XEP6 "Illusion" Emily and Amanda|Illusion Sneak Peek 1 Revenge S2XEP6 "Illusion" Emily and Aiden Bump Into Daniel and Ashley|Illusion Sneak Peek 2 Revenge S2XEP6 "Illusion" The Stowaway|Illusion Sneak Peek 3 Revenge S2XEP6 "Illusion" Victoria's Wedding|Illusion Sneak Peek 4 Revenge S2XEP6 "Illusion" Daniel and Victoria Dance|Illusion Sneak Peek 5 Revenge S2XEP6 "Illusion" Charlotte Talks to Victoria|Illusion Sneak Peek 6 Pictures episode6_1.jpg episode6_2.jpg episode6_3.jpg episode6_4.jpg episode6_5.jpg episode6_6.jpg episode6_7.jpg episode6_8.jpg episode6_9.jpg episode6_10.jpg episode6_11.jpg episode6_12.jpg episode6_13.jpg episode6_14.jpg episode6_15.jpg Illusion_1.jpg Illusion_2.jpg Illusion_3.jpg Illusion_4.jpg Illusion_5.jpg Illusion_6.jpg Illusion_7.jpg Illusion_8.jpg Illusion_9.jpg Illusion_10.jpg Illusion_11.jpg Illusion_12.jpg Illusion_13.jpg Illusion_14.jpg Illusion_15.jpg Illusion_16.jpg Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes